


Midnight Walks

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Connection [2]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Sleepwalking, the vestals are a lil freaked out but it’s cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: The vestals encounter a sleepwalking Dan
Series: Connection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Midnight Walks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series now, I guess

“Ace.” Baron’s frantic whisper drew Ace’s attention. He glanced up from his maintenance to find Baron peeking out at him from the doorframe, eyes wide and frightened.

“What is it?” Ace asked with concern, standing up, “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong with Master Dan.” Baron whispered, and Ace saw with alarm that he was trembling, “He’s being weird. He’s walking around with his eyes closed but he isn’t acknowledging anyone. It’s like he’s sleeping, but still walking around.” And the lightbulb went off.

“Sleeping but walking… I think Shun told me about this.” Ace realized quietly, “He said it was called sleepwalking.”

“Sleepwalking?” Baron asked, eyes wide, “That sounds scary. It looks scary too, he’s… strange.”

“Where is Dan now?” Ace asked, contemplating waking up Marucho, since Shun was away. Surely he’d know what to do better than any of them. But then he shook the thought away. Better to not interrupt his sleep. Shun had told him what to do in this scenario, he was sure he could handle it.

“Mira’s with him.” he replied, “Making sure he doesn’t hurt himself. Ace, what do we do?”

“Shun said the best thing to do if this happens is to avoid waking him.” Ace explained, stepping forward to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, “He said that we should try to lead him back to bed as gently as we can.” 

“This happens a lot?” Baron gasped, “Why didn’t they tell us?”

“Honestly, I think they forgot.” he shrugged, “Shun says it’s normal, that it’s actually common for humans.” Baron’s eyes were comically wide at this point, and Ace could tell he was dying to question him, “Questions later. For now, let’s go get Dan.” Baron nodded and beckoned him to follow, darting ahead. Ace followed, somehow both curious and worried about what he’d see. When they arrived, Dan was standing completely still in the middle of the living area, Mira beside him looking more than a little distressed.

“Ace!” Mira whispered loudly, her blue eyes bright and frightened, “Something is wrong.”

“I know.” Ace whispered back as he approached themselves, “It’s okay, Shun warned me about this.”

“He did?” she asked incredulously, “When?”

“We talked a while ago, it came up.” he explained, “This happens when their body like, forgets to paralyze them so they end up acting out their dreams.”

“What?” Baron squeaked, and Mira hurriedly shushed him. Dan moved then, walking slowly towards the couch. As the three of them watched, he sat down on the couch and pulled his datapad out. To their amazement, he logged in without issue and started finishing up his work from the day before, still with his eyes closed and breathing deep and even. When Ace peeked over his shoulder, he saw to his surprise that Dan seemed to be typing actual coherent words.

“Whoah.” he murmured, honestly a little impressed. Shun hadn’t been kidding. 

“That’s so weird.” Baron whispered from beside him, and Ace nodded in agreement. But Shun’s words were still in his mind, and he knew he still needed to get Dan back to bed. Ace laid his hands carefully on Dan’s shoulders, resisting a shudder when the human didn’t react at all. 

“Let’s get him back to bed.” Ace murmured, smiling at Mira when she moved to lay a guiding hand on Dan’s other shoulder. The two of them gently guided him to stand, and he did with surprising ease. They lead Dan back towards the room the humans had claimed for sleep purposes as carefully as they could. Baron kept ahead of them, opening doors and sending worried glances back towards Dan every so often. Together, the three of them managed to guide Dan back to their room without incident. Marucho was still sound asleep, having been described by the others as a ‘deep sleeper’, curled up in the little blanket nest the humans had made on the couch. He didn’t react at all as they guided Dan to lay back down, smiling a little when he sleepily curled himself around Marucho and settled back down, seemingly not about to get up again any time soon. 

“So this is normal?” Mira asked quietly, the three of them staring at the two sleeping humans with new worry. Ace nodded.

“Yeah.” he said, “Shun says that this happens to Dan when he gets stressed, and he told me what to do if it happens.”

“Anything else we should know?” she asked, and Ace gestured for them to leave the room. They exited quietly, leaving the sleeping humans to their rest.

“Yeah.” Ace said quietly as the door slide quietly shut behind them, “If Dan starts sleepwalking again, just do what we did tonight, guide him back to bed as gently as possible. We shouldn’t wake him because it would startle him and he might lash out.”

“Noted.” Baron said, blue eyes shining with interest now that the scariness factor was gone, “Do the others do that too?”

“Sleepwalking? No.” Ace said, hesitating a moment before continuing, “Shun suffers from something called sleep paralysis.”

“What’s that?” Mira asked with worry, and Ace gave her the same explanation Shun had given him, albeit probably less in depth. By the end, both of their eyes were wide and their faces filled with horror. Baron was actually tearing up a little. 

“How can humans live like this?” he asked softly, and Mira reached over and squeezed his shoulder. That was all the invitation he needed to throw his arms around the two of them and pull them into a tight hug. They hugged him back with varying degrees of amusement, letting him sniffle. 

“Shun said that it’s just life. Normal.” Ace said, and Mira gave a soft sigh of sympathy, “It’s alright. They don’t even think about it.” Baron let out a sad noise, pulling away long enough to wipe his eyes.

“Then it’s a good thing they have us to protect them.” he said with determination, and Ace laughed.

“Like they need it.”

“Agreed.” Mira smiled, “But that’s what friends are for. We protect them, they protect us.”

“I have an idea.” Baron gasped, “Remember when the humans made Sun Festival decorations for us, even though they didn’t get it?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s make them breakfast tomorrow!” Baron exclaimed excitedly, “And Master Shun will be back tomorrow too, so the whole family will be there!”

“That’s a great idea, Baron.” Mira smiled, “I’ll look up the human recipes.”

“I’ll gather the ingredients.” Ace chipped in, and Baron was practically bouncing on his feet, mind clearly running a mile a minute. 

“And I’ll get the kitchen ready!” and then he was off, the other two vestals following close behind at a more leisurely pace.

“We’ll set up an alarm for their door.” Mira murmured quietly to him, “One that will alert us if he leaves in the middle of the night.”

“Sounds good.” Ace laughed, “Maybe we don’t tell them about it.”

“Agreed.” she laughed as the sound of Baron clattering happily in the kitchen reached their ears.


End file.
